Nach Baliye 11
Season 9 | last_aired = 3 November 2019 | professional_winner = Prince Narula and Yuvika Chaudhary Runner-up: Anita Hassanandani and Rohit Reddy | prev_season = Season 8 | next_season = | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 9 premiered on 19 July 2019. Produced by Salman Khan, it was judged by Raveena Tandon and Ahmed Khan. Manish Paul and Waluscha De Sousa were the hosts. Contestants Guests * Salman Khan and Toukib Ahmed * Mohsin Khan and Shivangi Joshi * Akshat Singh * Punit Pathak And Shakti Mohan * Zain Imam and Aishwarya Radhakrishnan * Rahul Mahajan and Shrenu Parikh * Shaheer Sheikh and Rhea Sharma * Karan Patel * Divyanka Tripathi Dahiya and Vivek Dahiya *Sanam Johar and Abigail Jain *Dipika Kakar and Karan Grover *Mohit Sehgal and Sanaya Irani *Mouni Roy *Parth Samthaan and Erica Fernandes *Nora Fatehi *Tulsi Kumar *Badshah and Sonakshi Sinha *Govinda and Sunita Ahuja *Mohnish Behl, Surbhi Chandna, Namit Khanna *Karan Kundra *Prabhas and Shraddha Kapoor *Jasmin Bhasin *Sushant Singh Rajput and Varun Sharma *Vikrant Singh Rajpoot and Monalisa *Sunny Deol, Karan Deol, and Sahher Bambba * Ayushmann Khurrana and Nushrat Bharucha * Sonam Kapoor and Dulquer Salmaan * Sanjay Dutt * Manoj Bajpai and Priyamani * Vikas Manaktala and Savi Thakur * Hrithik Roshan, Tiger Shroff and Vaani Kapoor * Armaan Malik * Urvashi Rautela and Tony Kakkar * Rajkumar Rao * Divya Khosla Kumar * Vikram Singh Chauhan and Aditi Sharma * Falguni Pathak * Helen * Bhumi Pednekar and Tapsee Pannu * Nawazuddin Siddiqui and Athiya Shetty * Hina Khan * Zeenat Aman and Asha Parekh * Dharmesh and Punit Pathak * John Abraham, Ileana D'Cruz, Arshad Warsi, Anil Kapoor and Kriti Kharbanda * Kartik Aaryan, Ananya Pandey and Bhumi Pednekar Scoring chart : Current Couple : Former Couple :Red number Lowest score :Green number Highest score : Eliminated : Bottom Two : Winners : Runner-ups : Second runner-ups : Hi5 : Unwell * The scores per judge were out of 100. Then the average score is calculated from the scores of both judges. * The elimination was based on public votes and the score given by judges. * In Week 2, Rohit and Anita did not perform as Rohit was down with Jaundice so the doctor had advised rest to him. Ahmed and Raveena saved them and they advanced to the next week without nomination. * In Week 7, Faisal & Muskaan had to quit the show as Faisal got injured. * In Week 9, Pooja & Sandeep had to quit the show as Pooja got injured. * In Week 11, The couples had to perform solo. Ridhima, Prince, Anuj, Shraddha and Vishal got a High 5, however both the partners had to score 50/50 to receive a High 5. *In week 12, every couple has to perform twice. In the first round they are getting marks out of 90. And the second round is battle between two couple. Whoever wins will get 10 marks & other get zero. *In Quarter Finale (Week 13) also,the couples had to perform twice. In first round, they performed with different dance groups and got marks out of 100. The couples who received a High 5 were RoNita, NiShaan and ShAlam. In second round, they performed their usual performances (Theme -Retro)and got marks out of 100.The average of both the rounds was taken as their final score. *In Semi Finale (Week 14) also, the couples had to perform twice.